Bleed to Death
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Kai compra unas galletas sin saber porqué. Llega a la abadía. Quiere un baño caliente. Abre la puerta del baño y...este fic contiene sangre, un toque macabro y como protagonista una mente torcida y demente.


**Disclaimer: ¿Para qué? Todo el mundo lo sabe…**

**Advertencias: Fanfic un poquito retorcido. Es un One-shoot. Les advierto algo, al principio puede parecer un one-shoot con trama convencional, no se engañen, porque no lo es jejeje. Es algo macabro e incoherente. Aunque si te agrada Kai, la sangre y Yuriy puede ser que este fic no te sean TAN malo como yo creo que es xDD (yo y mi autoestima jejeje). Tampoco es un fic donde hay drama o angustia…ya lo verán.**

"**Bleed to Death"**

…€…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€**

Llegó a la abadía. Echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Colgó el abrigo y con una sacudida se despojó de los copos de nieve arremolinados en su cabello. Camina con pesadez, el frío siempre le ha dado sueño—una vez estuvo a punto de dormirse parado en medio del tráfico—desde que era niño. El vivir en Rusia no era precisamente una ayuda, pero al menos el sueño que lo embargaba era tan profundo que ni las pesadillas ni los más dulces sueños le interrumpían—bueno, a excepción de los "sueños calientes" de los que ningún ser humano se salva—

Antes de adentrarse saca unas galletas de la gabardina colgada y las guarda en un bolsillo de sus anchos pantalones. Eso le extraña de sí mismo. Nunca había comprado comida, al menos claro que fuera su turno de comprar los víveres del mes. Y le tocaba era el próximo.

Era un peculiar antojo—parecía embarazada—pero tampoco había que darle mucha importancia. Solo eran galletas.

Con esa misma pesadez al caminar fue hacia la cocina, pasando por la sala. En esta se hallaban Boris, Sergei e Iván matando el tiempo con una televisión prendida. _"Deberían abrir un libro y leerlo, bastante falta les hace"_ pensó un poco molesto, si creía que algo mataba las neuronas era la TV. Por curiosidad se acercó un poco sin hacer mucho ruido para observar que demonios estaban pasando.

Sonrió con malicia. El programa se trataba sobre casos sin resolver y las respectivas autopsias en vivo y directo a los cadáveres de las víctimas _"mmm…buena elección, aunque ese caso ya lo vi." _ Volvió a pensar ya que en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de un torso descompuesto con mordidas en los pectorales. Único programa que rescataba, del resto solo eran basuras comerciales y aburridas ante sus selectos gustos.

Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a unos Neo-borgs muertos de la risa. De repente se le antojó otra cosa. Tal vez esas galletas quedarían bien con esa mermelada que había comprado Boris. Abrió el refrigerador buscando esa mermelada de fresa que había visto hacía tres días. Los derivados de la fresa siempre han sido de su completo aborrecimiento—incluidas las personas denominadas así—pero había probado dicha sustancia por variar y le había gustado.

Buscó en cada rincón. Jarabe de chocolate, verduras, carne, leche—un extraño olor provino del envase, tenía tres meses de vencida—la cual tiró de inmediato, más productos lácteos, mostaza…y dio con el frasco de mermelada. Felizmente vacío.

— "De seguro fue Yuriy quien se lo tragó"—cuando esa suposición cruzó su mente cayó en cuenta de algo. No había visto a Yuriy. En la sala solo estaban Boris, Sergei e Iván.

De seguro estaba afuera bebiendo caña (alcohol). Y si no estaba fuera, de seguro en cualquier parte de la abadía. Esta era muy grande, y tampoco le interesaba mucho el destino del pelirrojo para buscarlo.

El sueño lo estaba matando y apenas eran las 7:00 PM. Todo gracias a su somnolencia. Decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño con agua caliente para despertarlo. Muchas personas creerían que eso causaría el efecto contrario, pero el organismo de Kai funcionaba así. No todos los días le sucedía lo mismo. No siempre tenía sueño producto del frío pero había excepciones.

Ese día pertenecía a esas excepciones.

El baño estaba muy retirado pero no le importaba. Ya cuando lo tenía enfrente notó que la luz estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada. Posó su mano en la manija y giró la muñeca hacia la derecha. El seguro estaba puesto.

—"Es Yuriy ¿Quién más puede ser?"—preguntó irónicamente a si mismo—"De seguro se esta bañando, espero que deje la bañera intacta, no estoy de humor para limpiar nada".

Se reclinó en una pared a aguardar al chico. Su paciencia se terminó a los treinta minutos de espera.

— ¡Sal de allí! ¡No eres el único que vive aquí!—las manos se volvieron puños que golpeaban la madera, esperando una respuesta. Pero no sucedía absolutamente nada. Lo más extraño fue que el pelirrojo Ivanov no contestó, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Kai.

Tal vez lo mejor era buscar un martillo y romper la manija…no, el no pagaría ni un solo centavo en reemplazarla… ¿Entonces que?

Sin embargo, por nada Kai era el miembro más poderoso de los Neo-borg y para alcanzar poder se necesita inteligencia. Y esta era una de sus principales cualidades, la cual es también otra de sus más mortales armas. El Nivel de comprensión denominado Insight() surgió en su cerebro, llevándolo a recordar donde estaban las llaves de todas las puertas de la abadía.

Ya cuando las tenía en sus manos probó con más de diez llaves antes de dar con la correcta. Mientras lo hacía pensaba las razones por las cuales Yuriy no había salido y lo más raro, porque no había dicho una sola palabra.

Un "clic" sonó, giró la muñeca y la puerta se abrió.

Efectivamente en la bañera estaba Yuriy

O mejor dicho…su cuerpo, a simple vista pudo notar que su espíritu fue a dar un paseo sujeto a una mano. La muerte.

El agua ya no poseía más transparencia. A cada segundo la sangre coagulada que minaba de unas rajas ubicadas en los antebrazos del chico se diluía en ella. La única parte intacta de su piel era la perteneciente al rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero había pequeños círculos cristalinos incrustados en sus pestañas. Eran lágrimas que no pudieron huir antes que la muerte diera con su dueño. Observó su boca. Los incisivos de la mandíbula superior estaban firmemente enterrados en el labio inferior, al parecer un sentimiento muy intenso lo embargó antes de morir.

€€€**¿Adivinan lo que hizo Kai?**

**¿Se lo imaginan?**

**Les doy unos segundos…**

**¿Ya tienen una teoría?**

**¿Será la correcta?**

**¿Lo han pensado bien?**

**¿Cuántos segundos han pasado desde que el Planeta Tierra se creó? (Yo no lo sé, pero esto me lo he preguntado muchas veces xDD)€€€**

Al ver esa imagen, el estómago le aviso que necesitaba alimento.

Recordó las galletas que había comprado. Las sacó de su bolsillo y su cerebro dio a luz a una brillante idea. Con determinación tomó uno de los brazos del pelirrojo y lo subió. Estaba tan empapado de sangre que no podía vislumbrar con facilidad donde se hallaba la dichosa cortada. Removió un poco dicho líquido y la halló. Profunda y algo extensa se mostraba. Al parecer fue hábil, pudo apreciar la exactitud con la cual se había perforado la vena. Lo mismo debía ser con el otro brazo.

Abrió el paquete. Las galletas eran saladas.

Tomó una de las galletas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nunca mostraba en público la pasó por los bordes de la cortada, cuidando que ni un solo miligramo se desmenuzara. La galleta quedó cubierta de sangre.

Con un malicioso brillo en los ojos—estilo Takao al ver comida, pero muchísimo más macabro—la introdujo en su boca. El sabor de la galleta se ligó de forma perfecta con el salado y metálico de la sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron, indicando un repentino éxtasis. En esos momentos no le importaba un comino las razones por las que Yuriy se había suicidado, solo le valía una cosa.

—Sabes delicioso—murmuró para continuar empapando el resto de las galletas con el interior del ya fallecido pelirrojo. Luego de terminarlas de comer dejó el cuerpo en la misma posición donde se hallaba. Eliminó todo rastro que indicara que él había estado allí. Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Pocos pasos después recordó el motivo por el cual había comenzado todo. El quería un baño de agua caliente para eliminar su somnolencia. Aunque luego de tan suculento manjar estaba perfectamente despierto. Esa sangre sabía mucho mejor que la mermelada. Además, la bañera debía estar asquerosa y como se dijo anteriormente el no tenía humor para limpiar algo.

Al ir a su habitación, sintió que algo le rozó la mejilla. Giró su rostro hacia atrás y observó una mosca. Era verde con ojos rojos y esta se las arregló para traspasar la puerta del baño. Pocos segundos después otras dos moscas repitieron el mismo recorrido.

Kai volvió a sonreír.

—Que tengan un buen apetito—

…€…**.€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€….€…€...€…€**

**Notas de la autora: ¡Lo sé! Ni yo entiendo lo que escribí, pero me da risa el resultado jajajajajajaja! Wiiii ¬ Espero que a algunos les haya gustado esta asquerosidad de fanfic, por favor dejen reviews nn hace tiempo quería escribir un fic de este tipo, así que los reviews serían de gran ayuda jeje. Este fic fue muy repentino, lo escribí en una tarde.**

**()Nivel Insight: Comprensión repentina de las relaciones existentes entre diversos elementos que anteriormente parecían ser independientes entre sí. La comprensión es rápida, al acto.**

**Sayonara!**

Marion Mayfair (Recuerden niños, doctor que se automedique tiene un tonto como paciente jijiji)


End file.
